There Will Be No White Flag
by VintageChelsie
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are madly in love, but it always seems as though some new problem pops up. Will they be able to work through it all? Or will it be the end of our happy couple?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The lush, green grass was slightly rustling as the crisp wind blew against it. The leaves on the trees were just starting to turn orange and brown as fall slowly settled in. I never really liked the color orange and brown together, but when it's on the trees this time of year it seems like the most beautiful thing on this green and blue planet. As I lifted my hand to grab a leaf that was a mixture of green and brown a boy with long brown hair that almost touched his butt and eyes that were a lavender color stopped me.

"What the hell Neji?!?!" I yelled a little upset that he took me out of my revere.  
"You found the insect we need for the antidote, Naruto. Unless you actually didn't know that you found it and was about to let it get away."  
"Huh, um, yeah! That's what I was doing! I knew I found it!"  
"Mhm, well since we found it we can head back to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade." Neji said while turning his head, "Shino! Hinata! Naruto found it so we can leave now."  
"G-g-good job, N-Naruto-kun." I'm still not sure why she stutters around me, but at least she didn't faint this time.  
"Okay, you guys it'll take us about a day and a half to get back. So, we'll travel for half a day today and the rest tomorrow. Does everyone agree?" Why does Neji even ask us? He's the team captain so we have to go along even if we don't want to.  
"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

Half a day later:

The sun was just beginning to set behind the mountains when Neji stopped us all and told us to make camp. I had just gotten my sleeping bag out preparing to sleep under the stars when Neji asked if I wanted to sleep in his tent. I declined because I really did enjoy looking at the stars before I drifted into a deep, relaxing sleep.

As I laid in my sleeping bag about to drift off into sleep I started thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. He was the Konoha pretty boy that all the girls and one little blonde boy loved. Yes, you have it right, that little blonde boy is me. I have been in love with Sasuke ever since I first met him. I didn't know what the feeling was at first, but as I matured I always wanted to hug him and be around him. Then there was the day that I was staring into his beautiful black orbs and I leaned in and kissed him. He turned his head deepening the kiss and I slowly started opening my mouth letting his tongue get inside. I didn't care if everyone saw, but then he shoved me away so hard I fell and hit my head on the desk. I told everyone that I was pushed and it was all an accident, but I knew the truth. I then started regretting it very much because after that he started hating me even more.

A tear then fell from my left eye as I started thinking of how he treated me now. I always thought that maybe he felt the same way and that was how he covered up his feelings. I thought that until I over-heard him talking to Kakashi asking if he could train him by himself so he wouldn't have to train with me. From that day forward I treated Sasuke as a rival. Someone I wanted to pumble into a pulp and prove that I was a better ninja then him. None of it was the truth though, I loved Uchiha Sasuke and I wanted him to be with me. Who would want to be with a freak like me though? I have a beast inside me and everyone just gave me the cold shoulder.

More tears began to fall as I thought of him. I better stop crying or someone might see me and ask what's wrong. Thinking that I pulled my sleeve up and rubbed my tear stained face. I looked up at the stars wondering what Sasuke was doing; maybe he was asleep. A few minutes later my eyelids started to droop and close on themselves. I decided that sleep may be the best thing right now. I fully closed my eyes and started to dream a dream that I had had a lot lately.

The Dream:

Sasuke had just round his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck. He bit and nibbled a few centimeters below my jaw and I softly moaned. That little moan was all that was needed to turn the Uchiha on even more. He pushed me against the tree that was only inches behind us and started rubbing his knee against my slightly hardened length. He swiftly took my shirt off and threw it to the side. He then started kissing down on my neck until he reached my nipple and started sucking it.

"Oh! Mmm... Sas.. ohh! Sasuke!"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"Whatever you do, don't stop!" I screamed through a moan.  
"Hmph, you don't have to worry about that." Sasuke chuckled.

I pulled his shirt off and started moving down to his pants. As my hands were moving their way down I felt his stone hard abs and was amazed by how nice a body he had. He never really worked out, but all the missions he's done must have helped a lot. When he was only in his boxers he started taking my clothes off as well. He unbuttoned my pants and slipped those off still sucking on my hard nipple. I then groaned a little when he rubbed my hard member through my boxers before pulling them off.

He kissed my nipple once more and then kissed my belly button before kissing the skin just above my shaft. He grabbed my throbbing member and started pumping it. I tried to not moan, but many moans slipped without permission. When I was about at my climax he put my swollen member into his mouth and started sucking it hard.

"SASUKE! OH GOD SASUKE!" I screamed while grabbing a bundle of his long, raven hair into my hand.

Just as it was getting good it all started to slip away. I tried my hardest to hold onto my beautiful dream, but there was a black insect zooming around my ears wanting me to wake up. I squeezed my eyes tighter refusing to let it go, but the harder I tried the faster it went. I gave up and finally opened my eyes to see a blushing Hinata, a snickering Neji, and an expressionless Shino.

I slowly got up trying to see why they was looking at me that way and quickly found my answer when I looked at my sleeping bag. I had made a huge mess and knowing myself I was probably screaming the Uchiha's name in my sleep. I started to blush a very deep blush when Neji told me to get up.

"Did you have a nice dream of Sasuke, Naruto?" Neji asked trying to hold in all the laughter I knew he wouldn't be able to hold much longer.  
"What all did I say?"  
"You started moaning and screaming Sasuke's name and then made the little mess." Neji told me while I got out of my sleeping bag.  
"Oh, please don't tell anyone!" I said looking at everyone.  
"Don't worry, we won't, but you should tell Sasuke." Shino said looking very serious.  
"I would if he didn't hate me."  
"Hm, I see your point Naruto."  
"Can we just leave, please?"  
"Yeah, we should get to Konoha just as the sun is setting if we don't have any interruptions." Neji said looking at Naruto.  
"Okay! Then let's go!"

The sun was still hidden, seeming to refuse to come out as the group left.

A few minutes away from Konoha:

The sun was close to setting as the team arrived to the gate that welcomed travelers to Konoha. We got here before schedule, I guess I could do get some ramen.

The sun was slowly inching behind the orange, brown, and green trees on the mountain as I made my way to the ramen shop. My head was high in the clouds and I wasn't paying attention to anything really. I was looking down at the road like it was the most interesting thing on the planet at the moment. I then bumped into someone and mumbled a sorry before carrying on. Just then I realized who I just had bumped into; Sasuke. I had just bumped into Sasuke and all I said was, 'sorry'.

Just as I turned my bright blue eyes to see if he was still standing there a pale hand grabbed my shoulder. I knew it was Sasuke just by the feeling I got in my stomach when he touched me. He turned me around to where my face was inches from his. He didn't have a look of hatred though like he always did. He looked nervous and had a kind of motherly love in his eyes. He let go of my shoulder and smiled at me. Am I dreaming? Did Sasuke just smile at me?

"Naruto, will you go get some ramen with me?"

Am I going insane? Is he even really here? He would never ask me that. I usually asked him that and whenever I did ask he usually shoved me and called me a dobe. I wonder if he's feeling alright.

"Are you going to answer me or are you going to just stand there like an idiot?"  
"Uh...um... yeah! I would like to go get some ramen with you"  
"Good, come on. I need to talk to you about something."  
"O-okay, Sasuke."

The sun was completely behind the mountains now as we entered the ramen stand and sat down. Sasuke still had the nervous look on his face and this worried me a little. Sasuke is never nervous; he's always calm and collected about things. What could have him this nervous? We both ordered what we wanted and while we were waiting Sasuke looked at me and gave me a very deep, loving look. Was he going to tell me that he loved me? No, I don't think so because if he did he would have told me sooner. Then again, I love him and I've never told him.

Black orbs were looking into my blue ones as he put his mouth only centimeters away from my ear. His breathing was kind of heavy and his palms looked very sweaty. What ever he's going to tell me must be very important.

"Naruto, I..."

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:  
Black orbs were looking into my blue ones as he put his mouth only centimeters away from my ear. His breathing was kind of heavy and his palms looked very sweaty. What ever he's going to tell me must be very important.

"Naruto, I..."

Chapter 2:

I was slightly shaking as I felt his warm breath on my neck. I don't know what he's going to say. What if he does tell me he loves me? What would I do? Should I tell him that I've loved him for years? No, I shouldn't because he's not going to tell me he loves me. He doesn't love me; the only feeling he feels towards me is hatred.

"Naruto, I-I- I'm quitting squad 7."  
"WHAT?! NO! That's not what you were supposed to say!"  
"Oh? What was I supposed to say?"  
"N-n-nothing, never mind, but why Sasuke?"  
"I'm going to be trained by Kakashi privately so I can get farther faster."  
"Does it have anything to do with me?"  
"No, why would it?"  
"Well, because I know you hate me."  
"That's true, but that's not the reason."

I was still shaking, but not from excitement or any other feeling except from disappointment. We only ever saw each other during training and missions and now that was taken away from me. I'm slowly losing my beautiful raven. I'll never be able to tell him how I feel.

We had just finished our ramen and Sasuke was getting up to leave. I can't let him get away from me again. He will be mine and I'm not giving up on him. I'm in love with this boy and that's all that matters. He was slowly getting away from my seeing eye when unwillingly I screamed his name. He stopped and looked at me with those beautiful, black eyes that I just wanted to melt into.

"What dobe?"  
"I need to tell you something Sasuke."  
"Well?"  
"I-I-I love you!! I can't hold it in any longer! I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you and I've tried my hardest to not feel this way, but you're always on my mind. I need you in my life, Sasuke."  
"N-Naruto..."

Naruto; that was all he said before he turned and ran away. All I could do was stand there and watch his retreating back. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't make my legs move. I stood there; still not able to move and fell onto my knees. I sat there and cried in my hands until only God knew when. I didn't know what else to do, he had rejected me and all I could do was cry. I couldn't even make it back to my apartment.

The sun was slowly showing itself acting as if nothing had happened. I hadn't moved the entire night and I was curled into a tight ball not moving from my spot. I didn't know how to move anymore; I didn't even know how to live anymore. I started cursing the sun in my head. How could it just come up acting like nothing happened? It should stay hidden and leave me in the dark.

Other villagers were coming out now opening shops and doing things they did in the mornings. All of them looked at me like I was some kind of insect dirtying their road. I hated when they looked at me that way. I got that look often, but it was very plain this time around. Was it because I was sitting on their street the entire night? Just then a strawberry pink haired girl walked by me and stopped in her tracks. She turned her head and gave me a disbelieving look before I broke into sobs again.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Have you been here all night?"

I couldn't answer her because I felt like I had even forgotten how to talk. I'm not sure what I should do. I've felt pain before, but nothing like this. It was deep in my chest and it didn't seem to want to go away.

"Come on, we need to get you home."

She put one of my arms around her shoulder and nearly dragged me to my apartment. She didn't ask me any more question as we were making our way though and that was a little odd. She's always talking and asking questions when there's something she doesn't know. My crying had stopped by then, but I still didn't want to talk or do anything.

She opened the door to my small apartment and I took a look around. It didn't seem the same some how. The old couch sitting in the center, or the blue curtains, or the kitchen that was just to the left. It didn't feel like it wanted me here anymore. Sakura laid me down on the couch and started going through my cabinets.

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

Not saying a word I pointed towards the last cabinet to the left and she swiftly made her way over to the shelf. She pulled the mix off the shelf and started making it all with a worried look on her face. Sakura was never worried about me, but now she seemed like she could start crying at any moment. She had stopped crying so much since she turned seventeen. I didn't want to see her start now.

She put the cup in my hand and nearly forced me to drink before asking me questions. The hot chocolate seemed to help because now that the warmth of the drink ran through my body I felt the need to gush my heart out to someone and who better then Sakura?

"Now, tell me what happened."  
"I-I-I told Sasuke how I felt towards him and he just turned around and ran away."  
"Oh, so you're heartbroken over Sasuke?"  
"It's not just another heart break. I love him more then anything and he just turned me down. I'm never going to get a chance with him."  
"I guess he told you about training by himself with Kakashi?"  
"Yeah and when he told me I felt the need to tell him how I felt."  
"Yeah, well don't give up yet! He never said that he didn't want to be with you. He just turned around. Maybe he just needs to think it over."  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
"Well, I'm supposed to be at Tsunade's tower right now. I'll be back to check up on you later. Don't do anything stupid, Naruto."  
"Hn..."

*A few hours later*

I had thought of everything and decided not to give up on him just yet. I've loved him this long and how foolish would it be of me to just give that up? I will make him fall for me and he can count on it. I want to feel the warmth of his body encasing mine. I can't just forget about him after everything that has happened. I need him in my life like a druggie needs drugs in theirs.

I slowly started standing up from the couch and decided to take a shower. The heat and steam should make me feel a lot better. So, I walked over to the shower taking my shirt off on the way. I turned the hot water on waiting for it to heat up. When I could clearly see the steam rising out of the shower I took the rest of my clothes off and got in. I was right, the hot water was heavenly. I never wanted to step out of it.

About an hour later the water was slowly turning cold and I cursed it under my breath for taking me out of my relaxing state. I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way into my room. It was nothing special; there was a queen sized bed in the left corner with orange, silk sheets and blankets, navy blue curtains hung over the window not letting any sunlight into the room, a black rug on the wooden floor, and then there was a small desk across the room from the bed.

I sat down on my bed thinking of what it would be like to have Sasuke in my room. I wonder what we would do. I'm not quite sure what we would do just yet, but I will find out one day. I then decided to get dressed and go to the ramen stand noticing that I hadn't eaten since last night.

----------

I was walking down the street on my way to eat some miso ramen when Sakura stopped me on my way. She looked kind of flushed and jumpy; was something happening that I didn't know about? She was standing in front of me panting for air before she gasped, "S-Sasuke... wants you... to meet him on the bridge." She gasped out and then sat down on the ground.

Why did he want me to meet him on the bridge? Was he going to beat me up for telling him I loved him?

"Sakura, when?"  
"Now! Go Naruto!"

So many questions were swimming in my head as I made my way to the bridge where team 7 always met for training. I really hope its good news; it sure seemed to be. I couldn't help but feel excited. Something in the atmosphere is telling me to be excited and to be expecting the best. I'm finally going to get Sasuke for myself.

--------

The air was crisp and smelled amazing when I arrived at the bridge. The sun was only a few hours from setting and the raven stood at the bridge looking like a God from heaven above. I looked around taking in the environment because I didn't want to forget a single detail.

The leaves were falling off of the trees as fall settled in more clearly and the wind was slightly blowing making the grass look like an ocean of green. Then I made my way up to the God. He was looking down at the water below the bridge. He seemed to be in a daze that he didn't want to come out of. I then decided that I should walk over to him before he thinks I'm not coming.

As I walked over to him he tilted his head in my direction and he got a light blush on his pale cheeks. I've never seen Sasuke blush, so this must be something good. I was finally standing in front of Sasuke waiting for him to say something, but all that happened was that I felt something crash into my lips and I then noticed that it was Sasuke. He was kissing me and I didn't know what to do. Without giving my hands permission they round their way around Sasuke's neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away before it got to deep probably wanting to say what he was going to say in the first place.

"Naruto..."  
"Yes, Sasuke"  
"I love you too."

That was all that was said before he started kissing me again. He put his hands on my waist while I round my fingers into his hair. This was what I always wanted and now I have it. I'm so glad I didn't give up on him. He then licked my lower lip asking for entry to explore the depths of my mouth that no other man has ever done before. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in playing with my tongue a little before exploring the places in my mouth I didn't even know existed. He pulled away and looked into my blue eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?"  
"Ha, no, I'm just so happy Sasuke!"  
"Oh, I'm happy too Naruto."

He leaned closer to and whispered in Naruto's ear, "I love you so much, Naruto Uzumaki." With that said we walked down the street hand in hand and made our way to the ramen shop. Just when someone saw us together I let go of his hand. He gave me a confused look and I tried to think of how to put it.

"Sasuke, what would the village think if they saw us together? Maybe we should keep it a secret for right now."  
"Yeah, I see your point. We can tell them one day, but not right now."  
"Okay, now let's go get some ramen!"  
"Hahaha, yeah I thought you would want ramen."

----------

Night time was slowly setting in as we sat on the park bench talking about how long we've felt this way towards each other. It was amazing how we just clicked and everything seemed right. I've never felt this close to anyone in my entire life. Yeah, I thought it was kind of weird that we're both boys and in love, but love can work in funny ways, right? I love Uchiha Sasuke and no one is going to take him away from me.

We looked around and noticed that it was dark and decided that we should both head home. As we were half way to where we would take separate paths I asked Sasuke what he thought of us both being boys that loved each other.

"Hm, well I never really thought of it that way. I don't think it matters if you're a boy or girl as long as you have someone to love."  
"Yeah, I never really thought of it that way."  
"Of course you didn't dobe. You're always so blunt about things that you don't take the time to actually think about it."

We approached where we took separate ways and we looked around to make sure no one was watching and he kissed me just like he did on the bridge. I don't think I could ever get tired of his kisses. They're all I need to make it through life. He went to the left and me to the right both smiling and excited about when we would see each other next.

Just then there was a noise and someone came out of a bush. They had seen the entire scene and were so very excited about telling the entire village about our new couple.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:  
Last Time:

We approached where we took separate ways and we looked around to make sure no one was watching and he kissed me just like he did on the bridge. I don't think I could ever get tired of his kisses. They're all I need to make it through life. He went to the left and me to the right both smiling and excited about when we would see each other next.

Just then there was a noise and someone came out of a bush. They had seen the entire scene and were so very excited about telling the entire village about our new couple.

Chapter 3:

The sun was shining in the room brightly as I awoke from a very pleasant dream. I opened my reluctant eyes to see my room that I had lived in for nearly my entire life. Just when I started thinking about everything that happened yesterday I heard a knock at the door. Who ever was at the door seemed very eager. What are they doing here so early anyways?

I groggily got up and started walking towards the annoying knocking noise. There was only one person I would want to some to my home this early and that was Sasuke. I was trying to hurry over to the door because I wanted the knocking to stop. Just when I was so close to it I tripped over the rug in my living room falling face first into the floor. Maybe I can just lay here and never get up.  
The front door opened slightly as a raven haired boy walked in the room looking for his little blond boy when he tripped over something; it was me.

"Ugh! Dobe, why are you in the floor?"  
"I tripped!"  
"You're so clumsy, Naruto."  
"Hn, well I'm happy to see you even though were in this situation."  
Sasuke chuckled before saying, "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too."  
"What do you need?" I asked while getting off the floor.

Sasuke just looked at me for a minute as I reached my hand out to help him up. As he grabbed my hand to get up I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart didn't skip a beat when I touched him or the hair on my arms didn't stand on end.

As we were both up now I lead us over to the couch and then remembered what I was wearing. I was only in my green boxers and my hair was a mess. I turned a deep red and ran to my room. I quickly changed not wanting to make Sasuke wait any longer. Then I started thinking about the weird feeling I had when he touched me. Almost like it wasn't even Sasuke that was sitting on my couch right now. Maybe I'm just losing it.

I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Sasuke and then he put his finger on my chin and moved my head to where I was facing him. He looked into my eyes and then I noticed that his eyes didn't seem the same either. They had lust in them and Sasuke's eyes always had a loving look in them towards me. He then moved closer to my face and kissed me while wrapping his arms around my waist. All the thoughts that I just had about him had vanished when he kissed me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he licked my lips asking for entry and I happily let him in.

We were deep into the kiss when Sasuke stopped and looked at me for a few minutes before hugging me and held me close to his chest. I liked it here and didn't want to move and it seemed he didn't want to either. I was drawing invisible pictures into his chest when he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want to go further then kissing, Naruto?"  
"What do you mean Sasuke?"  
"Do you want to make love?"  
"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. We just started dating yesterday and I don't want to rush it. Is that okay with you, Sasuke?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. Well, I should get going because I have some shopping to do."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Then Sasuke kissed me one more time. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was still good. I loved that boy and nothing could change that; nothing. I then decided that I should eat some breakfast and go train. I didn't get any training in yesterday because I was with Sasuke all day.

----------My POV... -I guess that's what you call it---------

As Sasuke walked out of the door he had a smirk that Sasuke had never had before. He shut the door behind him and stopped just outside of it. Then there was a puff of smoke and Kiba stood there with a devilish smirk on his face.

"So, you ARE dating that Uchiha brat. I'll just have to change that won't I, my love?" Kiba said almost as if he was talking to Naruto himself.

He walked down the steps and onto the street and went to tell Shino and Hinata what had just happened and what he saw in the bushes the night before.

-----------Back to normal POV------------

The sun was high in the sky and the leaves were starting to turn more brown and orange as each day passed. The wind was getting colder and colder each passing day and everyone was getting their sweaters and warm clothing out. I noticed all this as I walked down the street going towards the training field. I never did this because I wore pants and a jacket all year 'round. I had a huge smile on my face even though everyone just gave me hate filled glares and mumbled curses under their breath. I couldn't help but smile because I knew Sasuke would be at the training field and I couldn't wait to see him again.

I was really excited 'til I actually heard what everyone was whispering about. They were talking to themselves about Sasuke and me. About how they have two gay boys in the village and was ashamed of me for taking the last Uchiha. Everyone was expecting Sasuke to marry the prettiest girl in the village and build the Uchiha clan back up, but I ruined that because I took him.

Everyone was still whispering about it until someone actually yelled at me and called me a fag. It seemed that one person gave everyone else a back-bone because everyone else started yelling at me. Every comment just kept cutting me deeper and deeper until my smile was completely gone and tears were pouring down my cheeks.

I started running down the street not caring where I was going. I didn't even care about Sasuke anymore. I shouldn't be with him, he's an Uchiha and I don't deserve him. He should be with another girl and rebuild his clan. He's always wanted to do that anyways and now he can.

I finally stopped running and only came to see that I was in the woods. I couldn't hold it in anymore and just then I fell to the ground and started crying into my hands not ever wanting to stop. Nothing felt real anymore and I didn't care. How did everyone find out? Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone because he's the one who thought it was a bad ideal; or would he? Did he want everyone to know?

I brought my head up thinking about that. What if he did want everyone to know about us? What am I thinking!? Sasuke didn't want everyone to know and even if he did he would have asked me if he could tell everyone. So, what should I do? I'm not going to give up, that's what I'm going to do. I'm not giving up on the first person to actually love me. I will not hold up the white flag and surrender.

Thinking that, I got up and started walking back to the village. Sasuke would be wondering where I am anyways. Thinking of Sasuke I started thinking about earlier today. Why would he ask me to make love with him and why did I get weird feelings towards him? Could it be that someone turned into Sasuke and tricked me? No, that couldn't be; I would have noticed that. Anyways I need to go find him.

After I walked for about fifteen minutes I was finally back in the village and headed towards the training field. When I arrived there I looked around and Sasuke wasn't there. He should be here because he always came and trained here at this time. After looking for a few more minutes at the training field I started looking in the village ignoring the yells and murmurs. I didn't find him in the village so I started heading towards his house. I wasn't sure where he lived, but I'm sure I can find it.

I was looking around aimlessly until I found the biggest house in the village and it said, 'Home of Sasuke Uchiha' and started heading for it. Once I was at the door I looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting very close to night time. I can't believe I looked for him for that long. Just then the door opened and there stood a tear stained Sasuke. He looked a mess and had bruises and cuts everywhere. I was horrified to see him like this. I didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke! What happened to you?!"  
"-Sob- Kiba and his friends -sob- ganged me!"  
"What?! Where is he? I'll kill that son-of-a- bitch!"

Just then Sasuke ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around him and held him there until I picked him up bridal style and carried him inside. I then saw the couch and walked over to it. The inside of his house was pretty nice. It was a bit messy, but nothing compared to mine. His living room was the first room as you walked into his huge house and it was very simple. There were a few family photos here and there and then I stopped when I saw a picture of me. It was the center piece of his coffee table that was in the middle of the room and was in a beautiful photo-frame.

I stopped looking around when Sasuke started breaking down into sobs again and I held him tighter. He seemed so vulnerable and I had no clue what to do. I felt that if I held him to tight he might shatter into a million pieces. I then remembered why he was crying and immediately got pissed again.

"Sasuke, do you know why he did this?"  
"He said it was because I was with you. That I took you from him."  
"What? I was never with Kiba!"  
"Maybe he wanted to be -sniffle- with you."  
"Maybe, but did you know that the entire village knows about us?"  
"Yeah, everyone was asking me why I chose you."  
I chuckled a little before saying, "I wish they were that nice to me. I got yelled at and called a fag. They were pissed because now the Uchiha clan won't be rebuilt."  
"I thought something like that would happen. This isn't going to be easy Naruto."  
"Yeah, I know Sasu."  
"Sasu? Does that mean I can call you Naru?"  
"Hahaha, yeah that means you can call me Naru."  
"I'm glad I'm with you Naru. I wouldn't want to be with anyone other then you."  
"Me too Sasu; me too. Were you at my house this morning?"  
"No, that's when I got ganged, this morning."  
"Damn it! Someone came to my house this morning as you and that's how the entire village found out about us!"  
"Hm, well, they had to find out sometime or another."  
"That is true, but I wish they didn't know just yet."  
"Hn..."

Just then there was a knock at the door and I decided I could go get it. I got up and when I arrived at the door I slowly opened it hoping it wasn't Kiba. I must be one unlucky bastard because there stood Kiba. He looked kind of sinister, but he had a sad look in his eyes as well. I looked over at Sasu with hate filled eyes and then I turned around and punched Kiba in the jaw.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Just then there was a knock at the door and I decided I could go get it. I got up and when I arrived at the door I slowly opened it hoping it wasn't Kiba. I must be one unlucky bastard because there stood Kiba. He looked kind of sinister, but he had a sad look in his eyes as well. I looked over at Sasu with hate filled eyes and then I turned around and punched Kiba in the jaw.

Chapter 4:

It was very chilly outside and dark as Kiba lay on the ground rubbing his jaw. He couldn't fathom why I would punch him in the jaw right out like that. I didn't know the answer to that either really. I just felt so much hate inside me when I looked at Sasu and he was such a mess. I felt like there was nothing else I could do except punch Kiba for doing this to my lover.

Kiba slowly started getting up with caution making sure I wasn't going to punch him again. Thinking that I felt like I should punch him again because he had caused Sasu and me so much pain. Were going to have to live a complicated life and it's all because of him. I pulled my arm back ready to hit him again when Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing, Sasu?"  
"That's enough, if you beat him up then you would just be stooping to his level."  
"You're one lucky bastard, Kiba. If it wasn't for him I'd kill you."

"Naruto, why would you choose him?"  
"I chose him because I love him and you're not going to change that."  
"Why? Why when you could have me? I've loved you way longer then him!"  
"If you loved me then you wouldn't have told everyone about Sasu and me. We're going to be going through hell because of you!"  
"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto." He was about to cry and I could tell he was truly sorry, but I didn't care. He had hurt my love and I'm not letting him get away with it.

"Why did you hurt Sasu? You didn't have to gang him!"  
"I was upset and wasn't thinking. I didn't want to hurt him, but rage and jealousy took over me! Please! Please, leave him and be with me."  
"Hell no! I belong to Sasu and no one el-"

I stopped what I was saying because I heard a certain little raven sobbing behind me. I turned around and saw him on his knees crying into his hands. I couldn't stand to see him like this. He was deeply hurt and since I never had anyone there for me I didn't know how to comfort him. Why was he crying anyways? I walked over to him and put him in my arms. It seemed that's all I know how to do in these situations. I feel so useless.

"Why are you crying Sasu?"  
"I don't deserve you! You're so kind and understanding to me and I can't even do anything for you!"  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Why are you laughing at me?!"  
"Because I was thinking that same thing just now."  
"R-r-really?"  
"Mhm, and Sasu you mean everything to me. I couldn't let you go even if I wanted to. I love you too much."  
"I love you too Naru."

He reached his head up some and kissed me. He put his hands on my hips and positioned himself to where I was in between his legs while still sitting on me. I got so caught up in what Sasu was doing I forgot about Kiba. When I looked up to tell him to leave he was already gone. I was about to get up and look for him when Sasu started kissing my neck. I forgot about Kiba completely and started paying attention to Sasu again.

I put my finger on Sasu's chin and lifted his head up and kissed his lips. They tasted so good and felt so soft. I wanted more so I licked his lips and he opened his mouth letting me in with no complaint. We started fighting for dominance and he won fairly quickly. He played with my tongue a little before I felt his hands undoing my zipper. He was having some troubles with it so I took it off for him and took my shirt off as well. I could only imagine what we was about to do.

He pushed me down to where I was flat on my back and he was hovering over top of me. He started kissing my neck and moving his way down until he reached my nipple. He licked it getting a moan from me as he grinded his knee against my hardening length and I moaned once more.

When he could tell that I needed more he moved his way down until he got to my belly button. He kissed it once more and started undoing my pants. When he had those completely off he started rubbing my completely hard length through my boxers. When I started whimpering for more he swiftly took off my boxers and licked my member.

As I groaned in pleasure as he engulfed my entire length and started sucking it hard. I bucked my hips making him deep throat me as I started screaming his name.

"S-s-Sasuke! -moan- Suck harder! Sasuke!"

I let out a huge moan as I was about to cum into his mouth, but was stopped when he pinched my length.

"Let go!"  
"I'm not ready for you to cum yet."  
"Sasu! It hur-"

I was cut off with Sasu engulfing my throbbing member once more while I bit my lip stifling a moan. I bucked my hips again shoving myself even further into his warm cavern. Then he could tell that I couldn't hold on any longer and let go of my length and let me cum in his mouth. He looked into my eyes, a little of my cum on the side of his mouth, and kissed me. He tasted a little different because I had just came inside his mouth, but he still tasted amazing.

He then scooped me into his arms and carried me to his room bridal style. I put my hands around his neck and started sucking at the base of his neck wanting more. He looked down at me with those loving, black, orbs that I love so much before telling me that we'd done enough for now and should go to sleep.

He laid me down on his bed and started going through his closet. It was a few minutes before his head popped out of the closet carrying a few clothing items. I was a little confused at this and he could see the confusion written all over my face.

"The clothes are for you. Unless you're going home at two AM."  
"What?! It's two AM?"  
"Mhm, well, are you going home?"  
"Well, no, but what are the clothes for?"  
"They're clothes for you to sleep in."  
"I like sleeping naked though." He could tell it was a lie, but didn't bother with it. He didn't seem to mind if I slept naked with him.

I lay down in the bed as he walked over to the light to turn them off. A few seconds later I felt the left side of the bed go down and warm arms snaking themselves around my waist. I turned around so I could be facing him and kissed his forehead. My eyes started to droop and I was about to fall asleep when I heard Sasu mumbling something.

"What? W-what a-yawn- are you saying?"  
"I love you so much Naru."  
"I love you too, Sasu. More then you can imagine."  
"Good, now go to sleep. We have to meet up with Kakashi and Sakura tomorrow."  
"Hnn..."

-------------------------------------

I awoke to see that Sasuke wasn't there and started to panic. Did he leave me? Where did he go?! What if a band of crazy, drunken ninjas came in here and took him?! Ew, then they saw me naked... naked... Oh shit! I'm still naked! Wait, calm yourself Naruto! He's probably just in the bathroom or something.

Just then I smelled bacon and eggs and swung my legs over the side of the bed getting up while wrapping the sheets around myself. All panic had vanished by that moment because my stomach was yearning for the food that I smelled.

I walked into the kitchen all thoughts of Sasuke had vanished and my mind was completely on food. Before I knew it I was in Sasuke's kitchen still going towards the smell. I walked right past him and didn't even notice until I felt a hand grab me. The hand turned me around and I was looking into the black orbs of Sasuke. He looked so amazing in the mornings. He looked like an angel from above, here just for me.

"You can't eat anything yet because it's not done."  
"B-b-bu-"  
"No buts; I'm your lover not your mother. Please don't act like my child."  
"I'm not! I'm just starving and you happen to be making my favorite breakfast."  
"I know, that's why I made it. Mmmm, but since you look this good I may just eat you for breakfast."  
"Go ahead; my body is all yours Sasu. Even my little ass."  
"Don't tempt me! I might just take you up on that."

Just then Sasu's hands made their way under the sheets and started untangling them from my body. Once they were just hanging off my shoulders he started kissing my neck and moved his hands down to my hardening length....

---------My POV! XD----------

The wind was slightly blowing outside so Sasuke and Naruto couldn't hear when a window opened and someone snuck back out of the house. They ran through the trees and bushes and didn't stop until they were certain that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't see them.

Then they made their way to the Hokage's tower with a devious plan to break up our, oh so happy couple. They had a fool proof plan that they knew would work and couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he found out what it was....

~To be continued~


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

Just then Sasu made his way under the sheets and started untangling them from my body. Once they were just hanging off my shoulders he started kissing my neck and moved his hands down to my hardening length....

---------My POV! XD----------

The wind was slightly blowing outside so Sasuke and Naruto couldn't hear when a window opened and someone snuck back out of the house. They ran through the trees and bushes and didn't stop until they were certain that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't see them.

Then they made their way to the Hokage's tower with a devious plan to break up our oh so happy couple. They had a fool proof plan that they knew would work and couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he found out what it was....

Chapter 5:

I was really getting into it when Sasuke stopped us and just kissed my lips lightly. I pouted a little until eggs, bacon, toast, and rice was put in front of me. I grabbed my chopsticks and went to dig in when Sasuke stopped me and took some of my food and put it into his own mouth. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I just stared at his beautiful face.

He put both his hands on my hips shifting me to where I was right in front of his face. He gently put his warm, soft lips against mine and pushed the food into my mouth with his tongue. I liked this new way of eating and we ate our entire breakfast this way until Sasuke stood up and walked into the living room turning on the TV.

I followed him into the living room and sat on his lap once I was there revealing my man-hood to the world. Sasuke had a slight blush under his ivory skin when this happened and I hurried and covered myself, a bright red blush slowly invading my face. I tilted my head downwards trying to hide it when he tilted it back up softly kissing the corner of my mouth. My cock reacted to this and twitched a little yearning for pleasure.

Sasuke noticed the sheet move a little and chuckled under his breath. He moved my body around so I was straddling his lap and looking straight into those mysterious black orbs. He gave me that smug look that he always gave me when he knew he was going to get what he wanted. I always thought this look was pretty cute, but others just thought it made him look like a snob.

He leaned in and kissed my bottom lip instantly biting it asking for entry. I opened my mouth to let out a gasp and Sasuke's tongue met mine. He put his hand on my back pressing me closer to him and the on my neck deepening the kiss. I pulled his shirt off and pulled away from the kiss looking into his eyes.

"Do you want to do this Naru?"  
"Yes, I've nev-"

I was cut off by a knocking at the door. Sasuke groaned in frustration of being interrupted. I got off of Sasu and wrapped the sheet around me once more and watched Sasu walk over to the door. I sat there wondering who it could be and decided to walk over and find out. I popped my head out the side of Sasuke and saw that it was Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, and Ten-ten.

"Oh, so you have been having sex." (I prefer shmex) Kakashi said with a grin spreading under his mask.  
"Wh-what?! No! Well, what I mean is... Well, we've... He went.... UGH! NO!" I screamed in frustration.  
"Well, I mean I was just stating what I see. Sasuke doesn't have a shirt on and all you have on is a sheet and an obvious hardness in a certain area." Kakashi stated pointing towards my hardened cock which hadn't gone soft yet from the earlier activities. Ten-ten and Sakura started blushing after that being said and turned their heads a little.

"What do you want, Kakashi!? Sasuke yelled obviously frustrated with their sensei.  
"I was just going to tell you that training has been canceled, but I can see that you weren't going to come anyways. So, we're having practice tomorrow."  
"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." With that Sasuke shut the door on them and turned towards me.

We were interrupted once more and Sasuke opened the door with a furious expression. This time only Kakashi stood there with a sly smirk on his face. It was odd because you couldn't exactly see the smirk, but you knew it was there.

"Oh, Naruto, I forgot to tell you something. I was talking to Tsunade about you and Sasuke and she agrees with me. We all know how involved your feelings get when you get a bond with someone. So, seeing as how you have a very strong bond with Sasuke, so strong that you didn't even notice I was in this house last night watching you, we think it will interfere with being a ninja. We have come to the conclusion that you either... Stay with Sasuke and stop being a ninja, or leave Sasuke and stay a ninja and be future Hokage.

I was speechless and I was sure I had a very dumb look on my face. I love being a ninja and it's always been my dream to be Hokage, but I love Sasuke. Do I love Sasuke more then my dreams? I don't know what I should do. I love Sasuke so much and I don't want to lose him, but I don't wa-.

"He'll leave me and become Hokage." Was what I heard when my thoughts were cut short. I can't believe he would say that. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. No, no one had stabbed me or anything. Just hearing those words from Sasuke hurt so much. I couldn't leave him... I won't.

"No! Sasuke, I love you and not even Kakashi can change that. I'll give up on my dreams and stay with you. I need you more then I need to be Hokage. So, Kakashi you and Tsunade can go shove it!"  
"Kakashi, may I ask why you don't want Naruto and I to be together?" Sasuke asked while tears were starting to form when looking into my eyes.  
"Simple, I don't want two fags on my team!"  
"Wh-w-what? So, you would just try to tear us apart?"  
"Yes, and either way I got what I wanted. Now I only have one fag on my team and that's better then having two."  
"Get out... GET OUT!" I screamed not able to hold it in any longer. I slammed the door in his face and turned towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this. Leave me... become Hokage." I could tell by the look in his eyes that Sasuke didn't want to say that, but he was looking out for me.  
"No, I love you more then being Hokage. I couldn't live without you." As I said that Sasuke's eyes lit back up and he pulled me into a tight hug.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist dropping the sheet. My member rubbed against his stomach and my lips let out a moan. He walked us back to his room and sat down on the bed. He skipped the kissing me and asking for entry and just smashed his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. This time we were going to have sex (shmex) without a doubt.

He put his forearm under my ass and lifted me up while taking his pants off. When he was just in his boxers he laid me down on the bed and hovered over-top of me. He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before kissing my neck. He sucked and nibbled at my neck before moving down to my nipple. He sucked on it and wasn't getting any moans from me so he bit down on it. I moaned a loud moan and could hear him chuckle.

After sucking on my hard nipples he moved down and licked the tip of my member. I squirmed a little because my shaft was getting much harder and it felt a little odd. Sasuke licked from the bottom of my length to the very tip and did this a few times until I was screaming his name. He finally engulfed the entire cock and bobbed his head up and down while licking my member the entire time. I grabbed a handful of hair and a handful of sheets before cumming into my lover's mouth and letting out a moan that sounded a little like Sasuke's name.

He moved back up and looked into my eyes while licking my cum off of his lips. He moved his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet."

He kissed my lips while I moved my hands down his stomach and down to his boxers. I pulled them down a little and broke the kiss admiring his man-hood while licking my lips a little. He was bigger then I was and had puffs of raven hair surrounding his shaft. I pulled them completely off and started kissing him again.

Between gasps and pants Sasuke asked me what he asked me in the living room. I simply nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. In all reality I was a little scared by it because I was a virgin and I knew it would hurt. I let go of his neck and just lay under his body. He nibbled at my jaw line before putting three fingers near my mouth and telling me to suck. I happily slid them into my mouth making sure to put my saliva all over them.

He pulled them out of my mouth and put one finger into my entrance making me moan in pleasure and pain. He waited a moment before sticking the next one in and moving them around loosening me up. Then he put the third in and I gasped in pure pain.

"Ah! Sas-Sasuke! It hurts so -moan- bad!  
"Shhh... I know Naruto. That's why I'm going to take it slow. Are you ready?"

I nodded my head and he removed his fingers, but was replaced by something much bigger. I screamed out in pain as he slowly pushed his length further into me. When he had it completely in he stopped to let me get used to it. I nodded my head to tell him I was ready and he then pulled back out until just the tip was in and shoved back into me. The pain was slowly subsiding and I could feel more pleasure. He pulled out slowly and slammed back into me and made me moan in pleasure a little bit of pain.

We were no longer going slowly anymore and he was going in and out of me fast and hard. It felt amazing and I could tell he liked it by his moans and screams. He grabbed my throbbing member and started rubbing it while twisting his hand making it feel even more pleasurable.

"Oh! Nnn... GAH! Sas... -moan- Sasuke! Faster! Mmmm..."  
"Oh, God Naruto! You're so fucking tight!"

He was banging into me hard and was going extremely fast and I knew I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. I was about to cum when I felt Sasuke's seed spread within me. He stayed inside me and kept rubbing my member until a few rubs later I came all over his hand and my stomach. He pulled out and lay beside me panting.

I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I snuggled closer without any complaint and kissed his chest as well. We lay like that for a while until I felt sleep trying to take over the situation.

"I love you, seme." I breathed before falling into a deep sleep.

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I snuggled closer without any complaint and kissed his chest as well. We lay like that for a while until I felt sleep trying to take over the situation.

"I love you, seme." I breathed before falling into a deep sleep.

Chapter Six:

I awoke the next morning to see a sleeping Sasuke lying next to me slightly snoring. He seemed so peaceful; I didn't even want to move. I slowly took the blanket off of myself and slowly swung my legs over the side. I stopped when I heard a groan next to me and felt warm hands wrap around my waist.

"Where do you think your going?"  
"Well, I was going to go make some breakfast, but since you woke up; you can!"  
"Ha, I could, or I could just eat you for breakfast."  
"I don't taste as good as eggs though."  
"Yeah, I know, but you do taste good."

Just then I felt something warm and wet on my shoulder and noticed Sasuke licking and sucking on me. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips and turned around to face Sasuke. I kissed his soft, pink lips and put my arms around his ivory shoulders.

"What happened to breakfast?" Sasuke asked giving me a lust filled look.  
"Mmmm, aren't you the one who wanted to eat me instead?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Would you like breakfast?"  
"Yes! I'm starving!"  
"Okay, then I'll make you some eggs and toast."

We got out of bed and started making our way down to the kitchen. It felt weird being here as a lover. I always had a mental picture of me being here and being an enemy, but I had just made love to Sasuke. Does this mean that we no longer want to see who the better ninja is? Better ninja, no we don't, because I'm not a ninja any longer. Kakashi ruined that for me and my dream of becoming Hokage.

We were entering the kitchen when I finally snapped. I can't take it any longer! I want to be Hokage and I'm just going to throw it all away for Uchiha Sasuke?! No, no, no, no, no! I love Sasuke and nothing is going to keep me from loving him, but I have a dream as well.

"Sasuke! I can't take it any longer!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I WANT to be Hokage! I don't want to throw it away for you!"  
"Wh- wh-what? Y-you don't want m-m-me?" He stuttered out through trembling lips. He was about to break down and cry, but I don't care. I WANT to be Hokage and NOTHING is going to stop me; not even Sasuke.  
"No, I don't want you."

With that I ran out the door and towards my apartment. I needed to change and go to the Hokage's tower and tell Lady Tsunade that I want to be a ninja. I need this; I need to be ninja more than anything.

I kept running and didn't dare stop until I got back to my apartment. Tears were falling out without permission and I stopped to wipe them away. When I finally stopped tears were everywhere and I started thinking about what Kakashi said, 'We all know how involved your feelings get when you get a bond with someone. So, seeing as how you have a very strong bond with Sasuke, so strong that you didn't even notice I was in this house last night watching you, we think it will interfere with being a ninja.' Those words rang in my ears making me want to go deaf. Maybe my feelings do get too involved and I shouldn't be a ninja.

I started running again and a few minutes later I finally made it back to my apartment. I shoved the door open and hurriedly threw some clothes on and ate some breakfast. It took me about fifteen minutes to do all this and I decided that I should go to the Hokage's office.

I stepped out of my door and looked around. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was out doing their daily activities. It felt unreal what I was feeling. It felt as if none of this is real or should be real. I looked towards the clouds and closed my eyes, but opened them back up in a flash. When I closed my eyes I saw Sasuke and me together. The happy times we did have together before I ruined it.

I started walking towards the Hokage tower and was happy that I was going to be a ninja again. Was the price I had to pay to be a ninja worth it though? I do love Sasuke, but I also always said that I was going to be Hokage. What would people think if I just gave up that easily?

I arrived at the Hokage's tower and slowly made my way up the stairs to tell Tsunade the news. It seemed to take forever to get to the top of the stairs, but I finally got there. Then I started making my way to the main office door and it seemed to take the same amount of time, but more pain. I knocked four times before someone yelled at me to come in.

I walked in to see Tsunade drinking sake and Shizune and Ton-Ton standing next to her. Tsunade smiled at me and put her sake down. We just stared at each other for a few moments before she spoke first.

"Yes, Naruto?"  
"I-I left Sasuke because I w-want to be a n-n-ninja."  
"I thought you would. So, you can be a ninja once more, but you're not allowed to be with Sasuke. It wasn't my rule, but Kakashi's."  
"Yes, Tsunade."

----------------------------------------

I was only feet away from my apartment door when I saw Sasuke standing in front of the door shaking. He looked like he was having a mental break down and should be sent to a mental institution. I felt bad for him and I just wanted to put him in my arms. I wanted to kiss those soft lips of his and tangle my fingers into his hair. I looked back up to him and he was looking straight at me.  
"N-n-n-Naruto! P-please, please talk t-t-to me."

~To be continued~


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's chapter seven! Lots of yaoi lemon!! You've been warned. I think I'll end this in the next chapter or the one after the next. Don't tell Sasuke and Naruto though…. They may cry. I hope you like it!

Last time:

I was only feet away from my apartment door when I saw Sasuke standing in front of the door shaking. He looked like he was having a mental break down and should be sent to a mental institution. I felt bad for him and I just wanted to put him in my arms. I wanted to kiss those soft lips of his and tangle my fingers into his hair. I looked back up to him and he was looking straight at me.

"N-n-n-Naruto! P-please, please talk t-t-to me."

Chapter Seven:

I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that I couldn't be with him. I hated seeing him like this; it pains my heart. I know that I love the raven, but I still need to think about myself. I started walking closer to him and his eyes slightly brightened as I got closer to him. That was until I walked right past him as if he wasn't even there.

I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment not even looking back at him. I shut the door and locked it before I went to look out the window. He was still standing there shaking violently before he fell to his knees.

I heard loud, pain filled screams for hours on end. I went to look out the window every few minutes only to see that he was still on his knees crying and screaming. I felt horrible for doing this and I was crying and screaming myself, but not loud enough for him to hear. I didn't want him to know I was hurting just as he was.

He stayed out there in front of my door not even leaving to go to the restroom. Tears were constantly falling from his chin and even though the screaming had died down I could still hear him whimpering. Many passer-bys looked at him in pity, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't even glare back like he would have; he just sat there crying.

I awoke the next morning and the first thing I did was look out my window. He was still sitting there. I guess he ran out of tears because all I could see was his impassive face staring at nothing in particular. I was guessing he didn't sleep because darkish circles were beginning to take place at the bottom of his eyes. It took me a few minutes before I noticed that his fingers were bleeding from swirling them on the pavement outside of my door. They were still going in circles in the pool of blood beside him.

I couldn't take it any longer so I opened my door and walked over to him. He didn't even look up at me, he just sat there. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder while walking back inside. I locked the door behind me and went to put him in my bedroom. I walked past the kitchen and past the bathroom before I reached my room and shut the door behind me.

I laid him down on my bed and went to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I got some medicine to clean his fingers and bandages to wrap them up. I walked back into my room expecting to see him on my bed, but he was sobbing in the corner instead. I approached him slowly and the only response I got was him trying to go further into the corner.

"Sasuke, I need to clean your fingers."

"Go away!"

"Why? I'm here to help."

"You left me! You let me sit outside all night!"

I looked at the floor regretting not going to get him sooner. I bent down on my knees so I could be closer to him and placed my hand on his back. He twitched a little at my touch, but didn't shove it away. I made a few circles into his back before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I'm so sorry. It's just that I want to be a ninja."

"I know, but I want you."

"I want you too…"

Without saying anything else he moved forward and fell into my arms. The sobs had subsided and he was just clenching onto me for dear life. I put my arms around him as well and we sat there for what felt like hours. I felt his breathing slow to a steady pace and pulled back to look at him; he had fallen asleep.

I picked him up bridal style and laid him on my bed. While he was asleep I cleaned his fingers and wrapped them in the bandages I had. I took his shirt and pants off leaving him in only boxers and I did the same. I crawled in the bed next to him and pulled him into my embrace. I fell asleep like that with my lover in my arms.

I awoke feeling firefly* kisses all over my chest and stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a mob of raven hair on my chest. I put my fingers through Sasuke's hair and moaned when he sucked on one of my nipples.

"S-Sasuke, what are *moan* y-you doing?"

"You looked so good while you was asleep I just couldn't hold back."

I sat up and pulled Sasuke off of me looking into his lust filled eyes. He smirked before he leaned in and kissed my unaware lips. My hormones took over my entire body from that moment on. I kissed back and tangled my fingers into his hair and moved my lips down kissing his neck.

He tilted his head up so I had more neck to kiss while letting out a moan. He moved forward to where he was straddling me and started playing with the waist band on my boxers. My cock was getting hard; fast. I started grinding into his groin getting many moans from the raven. Sasuke pushed me down and started kissing my neck.

"S-s-Sasuke, please stop teasing me. I'm already this hard." I grabbed his hand and put it on my arousal. He cupped my arousal in his hand and played with my member for a few seconds before smirking.

"How about we play a little game? Every time I touch you say what comes to mind first. If you do a good job, then I'll pleasure you. I don't want to be the only seme this time though. I want us both to be seme."

I nodded in agreement and he started our 'little game'. He touched my neck, "Lust," I said through a slight moan. He moved his hand down and touched my nipple, "More," I half screamed. He slid his down a little more and touched the tip of my member through my boxers, "S-s-Sasuke! Rub it harder, PLEASE!" He pulled my boxers off completely and put his fingers on my entrance, "I want them inside me."

He moved back up to my face and touched my lips, "Kiss me." He pressed his lips to mine while slightly stroking me. I moaned in his mouth when his thumb rubbed over the slit on my penis. I pulled away from Sasuke and sat both of us up-right.

"I thought we were both semes."

I rolled us over to where I was on top of him. I pulled his legs apart and settled myself between them. I pulled his boxers off in one swift movement and started stroking his cock. He moaned several times when I would tighten my grasp when I was near the tip. I put my fingers near his mouth knowing he would know what to do. He put them in his mouth and sucked on them coaxing them with his warm saliva.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and without wasting any time I pushed two into his entrance at once. He gasped out in pain, but I continued. I moved my fingers around a little before I shoved the third finger in. I stretched him out a little while he was still gasping out in pain.

I pulled my fingers out and moved my cock to Sasuke's mouth so he could put saliva on it too. He got what I was doing and placed my throbbing member into his mouth. I sucked it greedily and made sure it was soaking in saliva. I moved back down and placed the tip of my cock at his entrance waiting for permission. He nodded his head and I shoved myself inside.

He lifted his hips a little at the pressure and grunted in pain mixed with a little pleasure. I didn't bother with waiting and pulled back out leaving only the tip of my member and shoved myself back in moaning with the pleasure. When his muscles tightened around my cock it felt heavenly and the warmth only made it that much better.

I pulled back out and pushed back in again hearing Sasuke moan that sounded similar to my name. I pulled out and back in moaning Sasuke's name every time I thrusted inside him. I kept thrusting harder into him trying to find that little bundle of nerves, but was having trouble finding it.

"D-d-does it feel *moan* good, Naruto?"

"God! It feels amazing! Sasuke, *moan* I could fuck you without ever stopping. Does it feel good for you?"

"If it feels g-good for you; it f-feels good to m-m-me."

After a few more thrusts I thrusted back in and heard him scream my name. I knew I had found his 'sweet' spot and kept hitting that spot over and over again getting cute screams from the raven. I stopped when I felt myself nearing my climax and pulled out of the raven. He looked at me with a disappointed expression and sighed at the pleasure that had ended.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want you inside me too."

Sasuke sat up and looked at me with a happy expression and looked into my eyes. I sat on his lap and put one leg on either side of him. He licked hand and rubbed his cock a little to get it wet. He put his forearm under my ass and lifted me up to where my entrance was right above his cock. He looked at me as if asking for approval and for a response I shoved myself down and gasped in pain as his cock went inside me.

I placed both hands on the sheets under us and closed my eyes tight while he moaned in pleasure. He waiting a minute while the pain subsided for me and I was getting tired of waiting. I pushed up on my hands and pushed myself back down as to tell him to move. He understood what I was saying and placed his hands on his hips moving his up and down. His head fell backwards from the pleasure and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved me up and down a few more times 'til I felt him hit my prostate and screamed his name.

"Naruto, do what ever makes you feel good."

I nodded and started bouncing on his lap hitting that spot every time and screaming his name every time. The only noises in the room were mine and Sasuke's moans and our skin smacking together. All pain had subsided and we were in pure ecstasy. Sasuke reached down to my cock and started pumping it while I still bounced onto his cock.

"Sas- Sasu- SASUKE! Hard-er…. Faster!"

He pounded into me without thinking about if it would hurt or not, but I didn't care either.

"AHH! Naruto! Nghaaa! I-I'm about to c-c-cum!"

I bounced harder and the sound of our skin smacking against each other grew even louder than our moans and gasping. He put both his hands on my ass and squeezed it tight before cumming inside me. We stopped bouncing, but he continued to pump my member.

After a few minutes of rubbing me I came all over his hand and our laps. I pulled myself off of him before falling on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I lay on his chest. We were just laying there panting trying to catch our breaths.

"Sasuke, is it okay if we keep us a secret? I still want to be a ninja, but I can't if I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea Naruto."

"Okay, then that means on missions and stuff we can't be all lovey dovey.

"Humph, I know."

I cuddled closer into his chest and kissed it when there was a knock on the door.

~To be continued~

* = I call them firefly kissed instead of butterfly kisses. I don't know why, but I have no clue why. I just think that sounds cuter!


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

After a few minutes of rubbing me I came all over his hand and our laps. I pulled myself off of him before falling on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I lay on his chest. We were just laying there panting trying to catch our breaths.

"Sasuke, is it okay if we keep us a secret? I still want to be a ninja, but I can't if I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea Naruto."

"Okay, then that means on missions and stuff we can't be all lovey dovey.

"Humph, I know."

I cuddled closer into his chest and kissed it when there was a knock on the door.

Chapter Eight:

I jumped out of bed and franticly tried getting on clothes while also trying to hide Sasuke. No one could know the he was here and if it was Kakashi or Kiba they would be able to smell him easily. I sprayed cologne all over Sasuke and his clothes before spraying it over my room. We both coughed through the haze of the strong smelling stuff as I ran to answer the door.

I looked out my window before answering and it was just Neji. I was wondering what he would want with me at this hour, but that didn't matter; I needed to answer the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Neji gave me a questionable look, but it quickly disappeared after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have a mission tomorrow, or well, today. Tsunade told me to tell everyone that was assigned the same mission that we are to meet at the front gate as soon as you can see the sun rising."

"Who all was assigned to this mission and what is it?"

"You, Kiba, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke and I and we are to find the missing-Nin Kujo. It's an S-ranked mission and we have it balanced out. Kiba, Kakashi, and myself are going to be tracking him down; Sakura as the medical-Nin, Shika for the plan, and you and Sasuke as man power."

"Wow, this has been really planned out. Okay, so I'll see you soon."

"Soon, Naruto."

I shut the door and went to tell Sasuke about it and that he should go home. Neji would be going to his house and soon and they would need to know that he wasn't with me. I walked through my bedroom door and Sasuke was already gone. I walked over to the bed and sat down finding a note on my pillow.

Naru,

I heard the conversation and I'm headed home. I'll see you when the sun is beginning to rise. I love you so much.

-Uchiha Sasuke

I smiled at his words and went to shower. I had just taken off my clothes and was about to turn on the water when I felt an ache in my lower back. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have done it that hard. I put one foot in the shower and turned the hot water up a little hoping it would relax my muscles some.

About thirty minutes later I stepped out of the shower and went towards my room to get some clothes on. I walked into my room and read the note Sasuke had left me once more before folding it up and putting it in a drawer. I slipped on a pair of boxers, my black t-shirt, my orange pants, and my orange jacket.

I made my way into the kitchen about to prepare ramen when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out the window and saw Sakura standing there with her ninja gear. I opened the door and she threw an apple at me.

"Eat this, we have to go."

"Why? It's like another hour before the sun rises!"

"Lady Tsunade wants us to be going now."

"Okay, let me grab my stuff."

I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my weapon pouch and my backpack with everything I would need in it. I walked back over to the door and slipped on my sandals before following Sakura down to the front gate. When we arrived everyone was already there and was just waiting on Sakura and me. I chanced a quick glance towards Sasuke and saw that he had his usual death glare. It scared me a little because I hadn't seen it in so long. I was used to his smiling face that was just begging me to kiss it.

I walked over to Shikamaru and told me the game plan. We weren't going in any order for the moment because we weren't expected to run into Kujo. We were going to the last place he was spotted and that was a two day trip in itself. We would be sharing three tents, but I would be sleeping under the stars. I remember the last time I had slept under the stars. I had cried over not being with Sasuke and had had that 'dream'. I smirked at the memory and got a confused look from Sasuke. I 'hned' and looked forward.

We were now running through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. We were hoping to make it there in a day and a half instead of two days so we were going fairly fast. Sasuke and I kept stealing glances towards each other and I knew neither of us could wait until we got home and could cuddle once more. I wanted this mission to hurry and be over because I knew the moment we got back I would head over to Sasuke's home and have sex (shmex) with him like there was no tomorrow.

The sun was starting to set behind the mountains and we decided to make camp. We were all incredibly tired from running so fast for so long and needed to rest. We wouldn't get enough sleep even if we did go to sleep now, but at least we would get some. We were all setting up the tents besides me and Sasuke because we were going to get firewood.

We were walking side by side and didn't dare touch each other until we knew we weren't in seeing distance. We kept our eyes glued to the ground and didn't murmur a word. I felt the need to push him against a tree and start kissing those soft, pink lips that were begging to be punished by my lips. I looked behind us trying to see if they could see us; they couldn't.

I pushed Sasuke into the closest tree and shoved my lips onto his. He happily went along with it and put his hands on my chest. He gradually put his hands under my shirt and started playing with my nipples getting moans from me. I tangled my fingers into his soft, raven colored hair and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. He pulled away from me and looked into my deep pools of blue eyes.

"We need to get some wood."

"Yeah, I guess we should. You're mine when we get home though."

He smirked and grabbed my hand leading me deeper into the forest to get wood. We had gotten armfuls of wood and were making our way back to where everyone else was. We walked out of the forest and threw the firewood into a pile while Sasuke did a few hand seals for his fire jutsu.

We now had a fire going and all the tents were up while my sleeping bag was lying on the ground with me inside it. I was looking at the stars contemplating what my life would be like without my raven. I don't know what I would do without him; I love him more than anything. I put my fingers in front of my face and smirked at how perfectly his fingers fit through mine.

I looked around and noticed that everyone else had gone into their tents to go to sleep; even Sasuke. I decided that I should go to sleep as well and let my eyelids close. Forgetting about everything around me and only thinking of my lover. Everything that we've been through and how we can still love each other.

I awoke with a kick against my side and someone screaming my name. I wasn't sure who or what they were saying because everything felt groggy. I felt heavy and as if I couldn't move. My mind was racing and I couldn't figure out what was happening. I heard someone screaming, but I still couldn't figure out who it was. It seemed as if they were screaming my name, but they were interrupted. Someone was laughing at them and the person laughing seemed to be very close to me. Was he holding me?

I opened my eyes a little more and saw that I was being carried. I couldn't make out whom, but it wasn't anyone I knew. I saw someone with blue and white on in front of us; Sasuke? Yeah, the one in the blue and white is Sasuke. He's screaming my name, but why? I tried to turn my head and it took several attempts to do so, but I did. When I finally turned it I saw a man who I'd never seen before.

"Kujo, put him down!" Sasuke? Yeah, that's Sasuke screaming that.

"As if, I'm taking him back to where my hideout is and I'm taking the Kyuubi out of him. If I had the Kyuubi's powers then I could rule nations!" Rule nations? He wants to take Kyuubi out of me? Kujo…. Kujo…Ku..

Everything was beginning to go black again. I needed to stay awake, but I couldn't. I wanted to fall asleep because I was so unbelievably tired. My eyes started to droop once more and I let it take over. The last thing I heard was, "Naruto! BRING HIM BACK DAMNIT!" Then everything went black.

~To be continued~


	9. Chapter 9

Last Time:

I opened my eyes a little more and saw that I was being carried. I couldn't make out whom, but it wasn't anyone I knew. I saw someone with blue and white on in front of us; Sasuke? Yeah, the one in the blue and white is Sasuke. He's screaming my name, but why? I tried to turn my head and it took several attempts to do so, but I did. When I finally turned it I saw a man who I'd never seen before.

"Kujo, put him down!" Sasuke? Yeah, that's Sasuke screaming that.

"As if, I'm taking him back to where my hideout is and I'm taking the Kyuubi out of him. If I had the Kyuubi's powers then I could rule nations!" Rule nations? He wants to take Kyuubi out of me? Kujo…. Kujo…Ku..

Everything was beginning to go black again. I needed to stay awake, but I couldn't. I wanted to fall asleep because I was so unbelievably tired. My eyes started to droop once more and I let it take over. The last thing I heard was, "Naruto! BRING HIM BACK DAMNIT!" Then everything went black.

Chapter Nine:

I awoke feeling dazed; as if I didn't know who are where I am. I tried remembering everything that happened in the past few hours, but nothing came. I focused harder and I slightly remembered Sasuke screaming for me. That's when it hit me; Kujo took me. He wants to take Kyuubi out of me and then I remember hearing Tsunade talking about extracting a Bijuu; the host dies. Don't you have to be very powerful to extract a Bijuu though? So, he couldn't possibly do it.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I opened my eyes completely and turned my head to the side. Standing there was a man about twice my size with dark, black hair. It wasn't like Sasuke's, no, it was a raven color and beautiful. It was messy and pitch black and he had murderous coal, black eyes to match. He was very tan; tanner then me and very muscular. His clothes were simple; pants that had stripes on them and shirtless. (1)

He looked at me and smiled a little. It seemed that he was looking all over me and I finally took notice of the position I was in. My arms and legs were tied down and all I had on were my boxers. I was lying flat on my back and my legs were separated very widely. I couldn't fathom why he would put me in this position and I wasn't ready to find out.

He looked at me for a few more moments before he ran his rough fingers over my stomach and made me wiggle in discomfort. He chucked at my reaction and moved his fingers down more. They were at the waist band on my boxers and were just playing around there. I tried to get myself free, but nothing was working. He pulled at the top of my boxers and looked down them.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing?!" I screamed loud enough for him to cover his ears.

"Stop with the screaming!" He uncovered his ears and placed his hands back on my stomach.

"Well, wh-what do you e-e-expect? Why am I almost n-naked?"

"Humph, well, I thought it would be obvious; I want to take you."

"WHAT?! NO! LET ME GO! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"I thought I told you to STOP screaming!"

"Let me go!"

"No."

That was all he said before he got on top of me and straddled me. He started unbuttoning his pants and threw them to the side. He pulled my boxers off and grabbed my member slightly rubbing it. I didn't want to be doing this, but my body slowly became a traitor and gave into lust. I whimpered and unwillingly bucked my hips. Tears were falling freely from my eyes as he took off his boxers as well and put his fingers inside his mouth.

I screamed in pain when he inserted all three fingers in at once into my entrance. He seemed to like my scream of pain and quickly pulled them out and thrusted into me. The pain was excruciating and I would have done anything to make it all end. It hurt so badly and he didn't even let me get used to it. He kept pulling out and shoving himself back in.

It was all over now, he had his fun and I was lying on the bed sobbing hard. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I did know who I wanted to see the most; Sasuke. I needed him at that moment more than anything. I was in so much pain after the hours of rape I had gone through and I didn't even want to attempt to sit on my backside.

He had put his boxers back on after all the rough, unwanted, sex, but I was still naked and just laying there. I didn't know what else to do besides lay there and cry. Nothing had any purpose anymore and I didn't care if I died here, right now. I was humiliated and dirty now; Sasuke probably wouldn't even want me anymore. I was unclean, unlike him; he was only dirtied by me.

I was glad he at least took the chains off of me so I could crawl into a ball and cry. He was sitting in the chair to the left of me chuckling at my tears. I hated him so much and I wished he would go die, but I knew it would happen. I wondered if Sasuke and the others would find me any time soon. I got my hopes up when I heard footsteps outside the door and panting. Who ever it was seemed to have been running for quite a while and could use a break.

I turned on my other side so I would be facing the door and immediately regretted it. When I turned over I was right in front of Kujo's face and captured my lips in his. He forcefully put his tongue inside my mouth and put his hand on my cock; I guess he isn't done with me.

I was about to give in and let him rape me again until someone busted through the door. He had raven hair and dark, mysterious eyes; Sasuke. He was the first one in the room quickly followed by the rest of the team. Every one stopped and looked at Kujo forcefully kissing me. I screamed inside his mouth trying to shove him off, but he just grabbed onto my member even harder. I gasped in pain and just sobbed into his mouth.

Everyone seemed to be frozen where they were. No one even stepped in to pull him off of me. It to know they didn't care enough to get this creep off of me, but I am a monster; what do you expect? I thought that Sasuke would at least try to help me, but no, no one even budged while he slowly got on top of me and straddled me. He started to pull his boxers down and I knew the pain was about to start.

Then I felt nothing on me and I decided it was safe to open my eyes. I was happy with what I saw; Sasuke. He was slightly panting and his expression even scared me. He had a look that could kill and by the looks of it, he was probably about to kill. I couldn't take my eyes off of him; the way his chest was moving up and down and the way he kept glancing towards me.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!"

I sat up and looked at Sasuke. He was breathing fast and anger was evident on his face. He looked back over to me and saw the terrified look on my face. I quickly changed my expression and he walked over to me. He encased me in his arms and I started to sob into his shirt. He simply soothed me by rubbing my back and whispering sympathetic words I couldn't understand. He took his shirt off and put it on me. Since he was much bigger than I it went down to my knees and covered everything that needed to be covered.

He put me in his arms and started to run out of the hide-out. I could hear everyone behind us trying to catch up to us and was a little surprised at how fast my lover was running. I wasn't sure why he was in such haste, but I was quickly answered when I heard loud screams erupt from behind us; Kujo was chasing us.

Sunlight hit my face a few moments later as we reached out-doors. Kujo was still chasing us and I was in no condition for fighting and I knew I couldn't let Kyuubi out. Yamato wasn't here to stop me and last time I let him out I hurt Sakura. We needed to get out and try to get back to Konoha. I wasn't about to let Sasuke get injured and I knew that he would try to protect me with his life; and I wasn't willing to pay that price.

Many thoughts ran through my mind and so far I had come up with nothing. As it was looking now we didn't have a chance of escaping Kujo. I looked around and tried to see if anyone else was injured. It seemed Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji were in no condition for fighting, probably from fighting Kujo the last time, and Sakura was only the medic, Shikamaru wasn't the best at fighting, but good for plans. I started playing the fight in my head and in the end; we all die.

He only wanted me, so, I could tell Sasuke to leave me behind and save himself. No, he wouldn't go along with that. What could I do? I have nothing else I can think of, but these guys need to get out of here! Kujo would surely kill us all if he catches up with us. Maybe he won't catch up with us, maybe he's too slow.

"If we don't leave Naruto behind we're all going to die." It was Shikamaru who said this; at least someone knew the truth.

"What are you thinking?! I'm not leaving Naruto behind!" Sasuke was screaming right next to my ear.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke gave me a disbelieving look as the words left my lips. I needed to stay behind; and Sasuke knew it.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"You need to! I don't want you to die! I love you too much…"

"Naruto…" He gripped onto me tighter and he stopped running from tree to tree. "You always have to think of other people first, don't you?"

"It's what I do best."

I gave him my best smile and jumped from his arms. I gasped a little at the pain I felt in my lower backside, but I disregarded it. I needed to move fast so Kujo wouldn't catch up with the others. I swiftly kissed Sasuke's lush, pink lips for the last time. He could feel the fear in my kiss and reluctantly pulled away from me. Tears were about to brim over his coal black eyes and one slowly fell. I kissed it away and turned to leave.

"Sasuke, you're the best thing to ever happen to me. I never thought I could be as happy as I am when I'm with you. Please, *sob* please never forget me. Don't ever forget the love we shared together."

I was trying desperately to keep from crying, but it was all in vein. Silent tears fell from my chin as Sasuke pulled me into an embrace that I didn't want to ever leave. I love him too much and nothing is ever going to change that. I could feel wet tears falling on my shoulder and I noticed that Sasuke was crying as well. I tightened my hold on him and quickly pushed him away once more.

"I need to go, love."

"I know; I love you Naruto and I always will."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

That was the last thing I ever said to the Uchiha; to my love. It felt as though my heart could burst from the pain I was feeling. I sniffled away the new tears and before long I was standing in front of Kujo. His hair was ruffling in the wind and I knew the fate I was about to face. I had always wanted to avoid this fate, but now it was impossible to ignore. I needed to give myself up to Kujo so I could safe the one person I ever loved; Uchiha Sasuke. The past memories of us flashed through my mind and I giggled at a few of them.

I charged at Kujo doing anything I could to stop him. I knew it was in vein, but I had to try. I was going to put everything I had into this battle and make Sasuke proud of me. I wanted to go down as a hero; a death everyone and Sasuke would remember. I screamed a battle cry as I came close to Kujo and punched him in the jaw.

The battle was over and Kujo was dead, but I wasn't so far from death either. I was too injured for Kyuubi to heal me and so he gave up. We both knew I was going to die and I was alright with that. I had lived a pretty alright life these past few weeks. I got to love someone and someone actually loved me back. I had made love to someone amazing and kissed the most beautiful lips on this planet. I got to die a hero and the last thought that ever crossed my mind was Sasuke; beautiful. I-I-I love y-you Sas….

---Sasuke's POV---

The noises had died down and I and the rest of the team had stopped to treat injuries. I wasn't sure why, but my heart suddenly started aching badly. I felt as though something bad had happened and I knew I should go check it out. I needed to know if my love survived. I need to know if I'll be able to hold him in my arms once again and kiss his tanned, whiskered cheeks. Just thinking about kissing my love had me wanting him more than anything and I knew he would be just fine. He loves me and always will.

I got up and decided to go look for Naruto. I knew he would be injured and he would need to be treated my Sakura. I jumped into a tree and started running from tree to tree. I felt the crisp wind hit my face and I smiled thinking about seeing my loves smiling face. I couldn't wait to get him back home so he could do all the things he said he would do when we returned. I could feel his chakra close by, but it felt odd; almost like he was drained of it.

Worry started to appear on my face as I considered the worst. Everything was starting to close in as his chakra kept decreasing. I couldn't feel his presence anywhere and I was starting to panic. I needed to know that he was alive. I couldn't live without my love. I need him more then I need oxygen. I don't know what I would do if I found him dead.

I reached where he was and stopped in the tree above the scene. There he was, he was covered in blood and not breathing. Everything stopped and I couldn't believe my own eyes. Was he… dead? No, I refuse to say that! My love is not dead; he's just asleep. I mean, he must be tired from going into such a difficult battle.

I jumped from the tree and slowly walked over to his still form. I kept getting closer and closer until I was standing over him. He was pale and looked lifeless. I put him in my arms and shook him a little; nothing. He was ice cold and his chakra just kept getting lower and lower. I knew that when someone died their chakra declined fast until it was all drained out.

"Na-na-Naruto? Come on, you need to wake up love." Nothing came as a reply. "Naruto?" Still nothing; tears started to escape as all I heard was silence. It was deafening and it seemed as if it was going to make me go mad. "Naruto, you need to w-w-wake up. *sob* Please, p-p-please! I need you *sob* more then anything."

I knew he was dead, but I didn't want to accept it. Naruto is my love, my baby, and I needed him in my life. I clutched his dead body to my chest and cried into his dead body. I heard a few thunder crashes before it started pouring rain. I sat there holding onto my loves body not moving an inch. I didn't care if I got sick, I just needed Naruto. My blond lover that always made me smile when it seemed impossible for me to even smirk.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME?! I NEED HIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at nothing in particular, but I just felt the need to scream. I needed to get the pain out somehow. That's when I thought of my weapon pouch. It would only hurt for moment and then I could die with my love. Maybe we would meet each other in the afterlife. Maybe I could hold onto his sweet, tan form once more.

I pulled a kunai out of my bag and placed it over my heart. All the memories of my blond flashed through my mind and I smiled at the beautiful smile before I pushed the kunai into heart. I coughed some blood up and smiled down at my love before falling on top of him. I love you, Naruto.

---My POV---

A few days had passed since Sakura and the rest of the team found Naruto and Sasuke dead together. They were both smiling and their fingers were interlocked with each other. They seemed so in love and it proved not even death could pull them apart. They were buried together; their fingers still interlocked with each other; both still smiling as it started to rain on their funeral day.

~The End~


End file.
